Bulletin display boards are known, however, there are many drawbacks with respect to billboards presently being offered on the market. Perhaps the most serious of the drawbacks relating to known bulletin display boards is the necessity of attaching each message card or bulletin to the board individually with thumb tacks, nails, glue or tape. This is time consuming and often damages or destroys the message cards so that they cannot be used again. Furthermore, the various message cards or bulletins can be either maliciously or inadvertently removed or destroyed. A further difficulty of the known method of applying bulletins or messages to bulletin boards is the lack of provision for maintaining the messages or bulletins up-to-date, or for the orderly removal of bulletins or messages that have become outdated, or not appropriate.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the known methods of displaying bulletins and messages on bulletin boards, and to overcome the tedious, time consuming and costly results of the use of known types of bulletin boards.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to use a new concept in displaying and maintaining messages and bulletins on a bulletin board in that special holders or frames are built into the display itself, so that the use of tacks, nails, glue or other types of securing means are not necessary.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bulletin board that can be swung to a horizontal position to serve as a table and thereby facilitate a rapid installation and removal of messages or bulletins to be mounted on said bulletin board within transparencies. The end result of inserting the messages and bulletins in the special holders or frames is that each of said messages are snuggly fitted within a transparency of glass or plastic and held therein securely until it is desired to remove the same.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a card collection box to store and issue message cards for display at a proper preselected time sequence.
It is a further object of the present invention to construct a novel bulletin display board with means for holding and dispensing messages or bulletins for said board, which results in speed in changing any number of display messages, as well as low cost for constructing the same. The bulletin display board further permits a secure maintenance of the display cards or messages against tampering. Furthermore, the display board is pivotable on its support stand so that it is rotatable from a vertical to a substantially horizontal position. The advantage of such an arrangement has been set forth hereinbefore.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, somewhat resilient clip or clamp for holding the transparencies inside the frame of the display board and which permits easy insertion and removal of messages and bulletins.